This invention relates to an improved drive line safety shield and more particularly to an improved mounting for a safety shield to provide quick access to a drive line component, such as a slip clutch.
It is conventional to provide shielding for exposed drive lines in machinery such as agricultural harvesting machines. Such machines frequently utilize slip clutches or the like in the machinery drive lines to protect the driven components, and it is necessary to provide shielding for such components as well as for the rotating shafts. However, access to such components as slip clutches is frequently necessary for adjustment or maintenance of the component, and in some cases it has been found that when access is difficult due to the shielding, the operator removes the shielding and leaves it off, leaving a dangerous condition.